Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt
Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt is the Season 9 premiere of Two and a Half Men. It originally aired on September 19, 2011. This is Ashton Kutcher's first episode as new character Internet Billionaire Walden Schmidt on Two and a Half Men. It is also the first episode without the show's former star Charlie Sheen as Jingle/Songwriter Charlie Harper. Plot Picking up where "That Darn Priest" left off, it is revealed that Charlie Harper was killed, offscreen, while on his weekend getaway to Paris with Rose. The episode begins with Charlie's funeral. Here, Alan gave a eulogy, even though many of his past girlfriends have nothing good to say about Charlie. When Rose talks at the funeral, she reveals that Charlie proposed while they were in Paris, and she caught him in the shower with another woman. A day later, he "slipped" and was killed by a train. After the funeral, Alan, Jake and Evelyn decide they have to sell the house. After people come in, nobody buys the house. Sometime later, Alan receives the ashes of Charlie. Alan gives a heartfelt goodbye to his late brother, telling him how much he loves him and will miss him. He also thanks him for allowing him and Jake to move in and stay for the past 8 years. Alan then decides to sprinkle the remains on the beach. However, he stands up and sees a young man (Ashton Kutcher) outside and he throws the ashes all over the house. Alan invites the young man to come in to use the phone. He calls his wife Bridget who says she will not take him back. Alan tells his story and how he was in the same situation. He reveals himself to be Walden Schmidt (prompting Alan to say the episode title "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt"). After revealing to be worth $1.3 billion, the two go out to drink. At the bar, Walden and Alan attempt to pick up two girls, and Walden breaks down in tears. Here, the girls fall in love with him. Later that night, the two come back to the house and when Alan goes to get drinks, the girls go upstairs with Walden and have a threesome in Charlie's bedroom. The next morning, Walden comes downstairs, naked, and tells Alan that he is going to buy the house. Judith drops Jake off at Charlie's beach house for the weekend and they see Alan and Walden hugging and Walden meets Judith and Jake. Judith approves of Walden's intention to buy Charlie's beach house. The episode ends with the words, "To be continued...". Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Angus T. Jones *Conchata Ferrell *Marin Hinkle *Holland Taylor Ratings The premiere drew in a record-breaking 27.8 million viewers, topping the Monday night. Title quotation from Alan, after Walden fully introduces himself right before getting in the shower. Trivia *John Stamos has a cameo as a man looking at the house. He then leaves because he and Charlie had a threesome there, but the woman passed out, and he and Charlie kept on going. Stamos was originally asked to replace Charlie Sheen. *Two people that look at the house are Dharma Montgomery and Greg Montgomery from Chuck Lorre's former sitcom, Dharma & Greg, which was cancelled a year before Two and a Half Men came to air. *As of this episode, Alan becomes the only character to appear in all episodes. *This is the first appearance of Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher). *As a result of Charlie's tragic death, Evelyn, Alan, Jake, and Jenny are the remaining members of the immediate Harper family. Also, Alan is the only surviving son of Evelyn Harper. *Despite Berta hinting that the house was left to her in Charlie's will numerous times Alan still became the owner. *This episode features the whole original cast (with the exception of Charlie Sheen). *Charlie's urn is dropped for the first time in this episode. *After his wife left him, Walden attempted to commit suicide by drowning himself in the ocean, which Charlie also tried doing after Chelsea left him in Tinkle Like a Princess. Both cases failed due to the water being too cold. Alan also had thoughts about drowning in the ocean after his second divorce, but doesn't attempt it. External links Navigation Category:Season 9 9 Category:Episodes